


across the street

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Krystal datang lagi ke klinik.





	

Hari ini Krystal datang dengan kucing lain lagi. Minho tak pernah bisa menghafal jenis-jenis kucing. Bahkan ia tidak bisa membedakan Persia dan Angora. Selama mereka berbuntut, bertelinga runcing, berbulu, semuanya adalah kucing di mata Minho.

Dari balik kaca, dari belakang _baby grand_ putih yang menjadi _display_ hari ini, Minho mengamati pakaian Krystal. Jins pipa dengan blus putih yang diselipkan. 70-an sekali. Tapi dia menarik. Seperti orang Asia yang berkembang di New York dan mengamati mode dengan sangat baik.

“Yo.”

Minho tersentak, kemudian secara refleks menyengir. “Gantikan aku.”

Jonghyun mengernyitkan kening, “Hei.”

Minho menuju pintu. Jonghyun masih kikuk dan merasa ada yang janggal, Minho malah melemparkan serangkaian kunci pada lelaki itu. “Kunci lemari dan loker kalau ada yang butuh katalog dan sejenisnya, ya.”

Seoul menyediakan arus lalu lintas yang sepi, dan Minho menyeberang terburu-buru, bukan pada jalur seharusnya. Masa bodoh.

Krystal baru akan memasuki klinik di samping sebuah toko 24 jam.

“Hei.”

“Oh, hello.” Krystal bermaksud untuk menurunkan kandang portabel, karena tasnya yang separuh terbuka melorot jatuh, tetapi Minho memegangkan untuknya. Lelaki itu bisa saja juga menolong tasnya, jika Krystal tak menolak dengan senyuman kecil samarnya.

“Yang ini kenapa?” Minho mengangkat kandang itu ke hadapannya.

“FIC. _Feline interstitial cystitis_.”

“Kau berbicara seolah kau adalah mahasiswa kedokteran hewan.”

“Aku jurusan Budaya Prancis.”

Minho tersenyum lugu. “Aku tahu.” Ia memandangi kucing putih-kelabu itu. Tak terlihat sakit, ia hanya meringkuk tenang di sudut. Menjauh dari Minho waspada. “Omong-omong, apa itu?”

“Intinya, gangguan saat buang air kecil.”

“Oh, oke.” Minho menyerahkan kandang itu pada Krystal yang telah menunggu. “ _Good luck_.”

“Akunya atau kucing ini?” Krystal mengulum tawa.

“Keduanya. Besok kau ujian lisan, ‘kan?”

Krystal sedikit tak percaya, “Kau ... tahu?”

“Kita bercerita tentang itu kemarin malam, ‘kan?”

“Oh,” Krystal memeluk kandang tersebut, “benar juga.”

Minho memasukkan tangannya ke saku, sementara Krystal melirik ke trotoar. Menghindari untuk alasan yang tak begitu lucu.

“Sampai nanti.”

Minho mengangguk. Membiarkan Krystal berlalu dan (mungkin sengaja) membenturkan bahunya dengan lengan dirinya.

Jonghyun terlihat mengamati di balik jendela kaca raksasa toko mereka. Minho tertawa ketika Jonghyun berpura-pura mendengus padanya.


End file.
